


And He Said

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Sadstuck, going god tier shouldn't suck this much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight times she met Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Said

Eight Ways of Looking at a Romance

 

I.

The first time you sneak into his hive,

You make off with one of his shirts.

And you don’t think you’ve ever slept so well.

 

II.

The second time you meet him on Pulse and Haze

You have the opportunity to watch him fight.

And part of you remarks on the fact

That he’s gotten a hell of a lot more graceful.

Then again, you’ve all learned how to fight—

You all had to.

 

III.

The third time he visits your hive

He politely refrains from commenting

On the fact that part of your pile seems to be comprised

Of shirts with his symbol.

 

IV.

(The fourth time he visits

He leaves some new ones behind)

 

V.

The fifth time you sneak into his hive,

It’s not actually sneaking.

The invitation is still blinking on your abandoned husktop

And when you decide to stay the day

He lends you some clothes and you wake up

Smelling exactly like him.

Troll heaven couldn’t be so good.

 

VI.

The sixth time he comes to LOMAT,

You proudly show off your brand new wings

And you’re certain that he smiles for a moment

And you start to think

You’re all going to make it through.

 

VII.

(The seventh time he comes by

You tell him that you still prefer the scent of his clothing

And he really does smile that time)

 

VIII.

The eighth time you meet him on Pulse and Haze

You have the opportunity to watch him die

And part of you is screaming as he falls

And part of you is wondering when

When he went godtier

And why didn’t he tell you?

And

          part

                  of

                           you

                                    8r8ks

When you wake up there’s blood all over your hands and his land is near empty and when you find him again it’s in your memories and you barely have the time to see his last smile and hear him say—


End file.
